


Knife-Ear

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I don't know where I was going with this, Implied Dorian/Cullen, M/M, Other, and i hope Ricky likes it, but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Desya's inner circle take offense to words thrown at their Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therickykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/gifts).



> I wrote this for therickykitty. Desya is his Inquisitor! Go check him out, he writes tons of stuff!

“Knife-ear.”

It was muttered as they walked past, the party consisting of Desya, Bull, Dorian, and Varric. They had all heard it, but it seemed that their Inquisitor was not going to react. It seemed he was above responding to such insults, or he quite possibly managed to not hear it. But Bull had. He’d excused himself, and stepped off to “take a piss”, and grabbed the shit who’d said it, and taken him with. Having a quite discussion behind a tavern, he walked away sure that the man, who needed a new pair of pants, would think twice before calling someone a “knife-ear” again.

It had happened again, in the next little village they came to. It had been “rabbit” this time, and Dorian had looked confused at Varric’s deep frown.

“It’s a nicer slur for an elf.” he explained, and Dorian shook his head. No, no that wouldn’t stand. While Bull and Desya were trading for..Maker knew what this time, he stepped over to the woman with a baby on her hip, making conversation at first, before asking why she thought it would be a great idea to insult their Inquisitor, especially in front of children. The rant that followed made Dorian flush in anger, and though he kept his voice low to avoid attention, he gave what he would claim was the “tongue lashing of her life”. 

They were halfway back to Skyhold when someone had thrown a rock at Desya, shouted the “savage knife-ear” would steal their children for blood magic. The man had found himself pinned against a building, with Bianca getting well acquainted with his face. Bull was looming behind Varric as Dorian gently tended to Desya’s bleeding head. 

  
“Don’t hurt him!” he shouted, and Varric huffed, really having wanted to give the guy a little taste of his own medicine. But he and Bull walked away when Desya asked they not give them more things to make rumors about.

So there they sat, back at Skyhold, at the Herald’s Rest, complaining about people, and trying to figure out why Desya didn’t say anything. Sera’s laughter could be heard as she bounded down and shook her head.

“Y'don’t know, do ya? It’s weird, innit? He don’t say a word when it’s at him, but last time someone called me “knife-ear”, he nearly froze the guy!“ she giggled and shrugged. "He’s so weird! Like..someone said something rude in Elfy talk to Solas and he got mad, defended him…I think.”

Stealing a pull from Bull’s pint while he was distracted, she wandered off, muttering about bees in dummies again. 

“Well, she has a point,” Dorian offered. “He gets very protective when he hears someone say something about our Qunari.”

“And you,” Varric offered, chuckling. “He’s taken Mother Giselle to task about you.”  
“That would explain the lack of her glaring at me across the library.” he sighed and smiled. 

“I’ll go ask Samson about it. If anyone knows why our dear Inquisitor is as he is, it’ll be our Wolf of Skyhold.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end results of everyone taking a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective? Point of view? What the is that?

Varric had decided to tag along with Dorian, figuring it’d be a rather enlightening conversation. If not it’d at least be vaguely amusing, and it was always worth a trip to see that young Templar Desya’d been so insistent they help, what was his name? Cullen? He was pretty sure Sparkler held a flame for Curly, but who knew with those two.

Dorian barely knocked before bursting in, laughing softly as Cullen jumped and blushed, excusing himself quickly. Oh yeah, there was something going on there. Varric simply jotted down a note to watch them more, and tuned back in as Dorian started to explain what had happened.

“You mean you’ve never noticed? Used to happen all the time in Haven. Best I can figure he doesn’t want to give anyone anything to use against Elves. He fretted the whole time at the Winter Palace.“ 

Well they had noticed that, but they’d all be on edge. 

"Do you know how many times he was mistaken for a servant? Lady Montilyet and Sister Nightingale had their hands full with that,” he sighed, scrubbing his face. “He just wants to make a good impression on everyone, for all elves, not just the Dalish,” He sighed and shook his head. Dorian pursed his lips, looking as though he was considering a complex point, and Varric sighed.

“Y'know the one time someone called Merrill a ‘knife ear” Fenris almost ripped their heart out.“ he chuckled, shaking his head. "He didn’t care what anyone said about him, and he might not really have liked her, but..” Varric offered and Dorian nodded, digesting that as well.

“I.understand,” he started, sighing. He would have to be more vigilant. No one would say such things about Desya again, he was such a sweet man, and a dear friend. No, no they’d all have to be on their toes against such things.

And it passed around via (he could only assume) Varric and soon they were all on their toes about such things. Not just towards Desya, but everyone. When a small child called Bull an “oxman”, Cole stepped over to explain why that was mean, and when an Inquisition soldier called Cole a “freak” even Sera spoke up. Clearly the only one to call him a weirdo was her. 

Samson smiled as he noticed the changes with his soldiers, and just everyone who lived and worked at Skyhold. It wasn’t an overnight thing, but he’d noticed everyone had started to think about what was said. Really the only people who looked down on the elven servants, or the fact that Desya’s body guard was a giant hulking Quanari, or that it seemed their resident Altus (No, Marquis, he’s not part of the Magisterium, so he’s an altus!) had started woo'ing Samson’s lieutenant.

Kissing his dove’s head, he smiled flipping through his reports.

“Ma vhenan?”

“Yes, dove?”

“I haven’t heard anyone use the word "knife-ear” in a long time.“

"You’re right about that. Maybe you’re making a good impression. Maybe they’ve all realized that there’s no point, not when we could all die at any time. Who knows, Dove, maybe your lady ambassador banned it.” Laughing at that thought, Samson smiled and hugged his love. Maybe they’d be the beacon for fair treatment of everyone, mage, elf, human, quanari, or maybe they’d be branded as idealists. Still it didn’t matter, did it? His sweet little dove would never be called anything rude and the person get away with it, ever again.

 


End file.
